


A child's game

by fan44



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, tony stark harley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan44/pseuds/fan44
Summary: What if Harley saw what happened in Siberia? What if he thought Tony died there. This is story of Harley's revenge on captain America. (Not for Team Cap, also Tony is alive and will play major role in this)





	1. Reality show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just updating the formatting.

He was ready. He was working on this for nearly one month. Well more like last week. The first week was spent crying. He hadn’t moved from his bed for two days. Then his mother noticed; then he had tried to tell her that he knew Tony and he also knew that Tony was killed by Captain cruel.

It had gone as well as he had hoped. No one believed that Ironman had once crashed in their town or gifted a lab full of supplies to him. He didn’t even try to tell that he had been in contact with Tony and for last week no one was answering.

Then he had spent a week in daze. He didn’t feel anything. Nothing when the media kept harping about how captain cruel was America’s true hero, he didn’t have enough energy left to ask them about all the people killed in Germany. Apparently their lives didn’t matter.

In the third week he heard his gym teacher say that Tony Stark was the wrong one. Apparently saying that, a team of superheroes should be held accountable was dumb and cowardly. That had done it. He was finally in the rage mode. He now noticed how more than half of the world said that captain America had done all that for his country and Tony was the selfish one. Then it dawned on him that none of them had hacked in hydra base to see what happened there. None of them had seen the fight where their hero had left his hero to die.

It wasn’t right and he knew that real world seldom was. But this was whole new level of wrong. First he had thought to release the videos of Siberia. But when he went for them again there was no trace of them. Must be captain cruel. That had just increased his rage. If that murderer though that he would get away with it… He would see. Tony Stark was dead but ironman was still alive. His decision was done. It wasn’t that hard to find where Team cruel was hiding. If you just cross referenced all the known superheroes with people wealthy enough to feed 2 super soldiers; well there weren’t many options left.

He had shortlisted Wakanda, some hacking in their camera’s (well it wasn’t as easy as he had thought, but rage was a good motivator) and he knew his target.

It took two more days to do other preparations. It would have taken more if he wasn’t trusted enough by Tony. As he was, he had free access to ironman’s design. Well not exactly free..but…He had the suit designs that was important. And the lab, he had never noticed before but now he knew that his lab was way better than many college labs. Sophisticated enough to replicate an ironman suit. It was same as the first sighting of ironman, just making the golden black. He was ready. His suit was solar powered. So once he reached near Wakanda he just had to wait a day for his suit to recharge and he was good to go. He set up his other system. He always was inspired by anonymous hackers and this idea was based on theirs. He had everything ready. He donned his suit and started his program.

In Florida, a housewife, who was watching a reality show, nearly had an heart attack when suddenly her television was showing Ironman’s helmet. But wait this was not ironman but before she could think, someone was speaking, someone who oddly sounded like a child.

“I know all of you watching this channel are shocked. But let me explain. I’m a 13 year old kid. I’m a fan of ironman and not long ago I was a friend of him. I was, because he is not with us now. If you have not noticed till now, there was no sighting of Tony in last month. Some of you may think that this is a media stunt by him, but it is not. He was in Siberia with Captain America. He tried to help captain America and his friend Bucky Barnes AKA the winter soldier. Yes, yes we all know Bucky is innocent and Captain was right but no one told the whole story to the world and I’m here to tell you that story.”

 

The kid then went to explain some crazy theory about how Bucky had killed Stark’s parents and how Captain America left Tony Stark to die in a cave. How Vision and some robot suit had removed ironman from that cave, but as no one had yet heard from Stark and as his cell was unreachable he must be dead.

She had checked on web and that channel was hacked. She had to admit the kid was good; crazy but good. She was just about to change channel cause Captain America, leaving Tony Stark? Tony Stark who had saved New York? That was next level of crazy. She had the remote in her hands when the kid said,

“And just to prove that this all happened in 5 minutes we will be in front of captain Cruel so you can hear him tell the truth. After all this is a reality show”

She guessed she could wait for five minutes.


	2. The game begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just updating the format. It was really messed up before/

The screen blacked out for a moment and a video montage started. It was Iron man, saving Gulmira, Iron man saving New York, Iron man threatening the mandarin. Then the scene changed to stark industries helping in rebuilding Sokovia. There were many people, wearing stark logo, clearing streets of New York.

It was glaringly obvious that this was designed to garner sympathy for Iron man. But it was working. People all over the world were trying to get the feed of that channel. Some kid had started live stream on YouTube, just positioning his camera on TV and the no. of people watching it was increasing steadily.

 

Then there was again a black out and the kid was speaking again. "Dear government, of the country I'm invading, just know that till now I have not given any clues of my location. Now I'm going to break some glass and enter the building where the former avengers are placed. You can try to stop me, you can even kill me but just know in that case I will have enough time to blurt your country’s name. Think again, a third world war, where it's your country v/s the whole world. Is captain America worth it? If you let me pass, I promise that I will not blurt your country’s name.  I understand that feels like a hostage situation; which it is. Though you should remember, that my hero is Iron man, not captain America. My hero is not the man who let a whole tunnel collapse on bystanders. My hero is the guy who purchased a whole building while fighting hulk, so that there will not be any damage to innocents. I will not hurt any innocent, even if that causes damage to me and my cause. Choose wisely, this decision will decide your country’s existence. "

\-----------------------------------------

Harley took a big breath and hoped his plan would work. He had closed his feed, Tony’s work as Iron man and as Tony Stark was playing again on the feed. He was just some moments away from barging in and he was shaking. He would have prayed, if he had ever believed in God but he didn’t, so he just hoped that no one would stop him. To calm himself he again went through his mental checklist.

  * He had to make sure that the team cruel will know that he is a teenager. Not because that will make any difference, he was not that naïve. Just because when they attack him, hurt him or kill him the world will finally see them for their true colours.
  * He also had to make sure that none of them knew that they were being recorded or were being watched by half of the world. And that’s why he had to act fast, before anyone could inform them about what was happening.
  * He had to get captain douche to confess, even if that cost him his life. And well that was it.



Going back was not a part of his plan, because he knew that it was impossible but the world will know what happened and that was enough.

He took a deep breath. He knew their schedule, they must be in the common room now. Steve reading, Sam and the new one playing chess. Wanda and Clint fighting about something stupid, like nothing has happened. Like Tony was not at all important. That gave him all the strength he needed and he finally broke through the glass window of the common room. At the exact moment he was inside he started the cameras. They were small drones. Who fled around the room and took positions. No one noticed them, as everyone in the room was staring at him, at his suit, sitting on ground in the classic Iron man pose. One hand on ground, one knee touching the ground. Everyone knew that pose.

“Tony? What the hell? And what did you do to your suit. Looks like a bad copy of original."

 

That was Hawk eye, like he didn’t know that this can never be Tony. Harley felt his hands tremor slightly. This was it. He was here to fight avengers the odds were not in his favour. But people will know the truth. He felt the drone move, focusing on captain cruel. He took a deep breath and focused on Captain cruel; who was looking shocked, determined but not guilty.

Till now everyone had noticed that the suit was pointed at the captain. Everyone was starting to gather around him. Still too confused to actually start fighting but getting in their combat positions. Most of them didn’t have their gear and they were useless without it. Wanda was standing close to Mr. Cruel, her hands had started to get a red glow.

That's when Harley got up. Not as graceful as Tony. Apparently handling a 180 pounds metal suit was much difficult than Tony made it look. His movement had caused some confusion. Everyone was staring like they couldn’t think of any reason for Iron man to be injured or something. That made him angrier. He knew what to do now, just a confession and then people will know. Just a confession of what happened. It was not going to be easy but he was going to try his best for sure.

He stared at cap and started talking. Let the game begun,

"You didn't think that you will see him again. Did you? You thought you finished him off for good. But you should have known. You killed Tony Stark but not Iron man. I'm not him but I'm here to get justice for him."

His speech caused moment or two of silence then there were many people talking at once.

"What do you mean killed Tony?” That was the new guy.

“Have you lost your mind?” That was Sam Wilson.

“Why do you sound like a child?" That was hawkeye.

Hmm. A chance to make sure that they knew he was a child very good. And what the hell? Didn’t the new guy know what happened in Siberia?

“I’m 13 years old. I’m here to demand justice for Tony. I’m here because I know what happened in Siberia.”

He had thought, this will, get a huge reaction. That people will start attacking him immediately but nothing like that happen. Instead all of them looked more confused.

“Ya, Stark tried to kill Steve.” That was the witch.

“You are a child? What are you doing here?” That was Hawk eye.

“How do you know what happened in Siberia? Were you there?” That was the new guy.

“Guys calm down.” That was Fal…Sam.

It took Harley a moment to realise what that meant. What all of that meant. And it made sense, they were avengers, they will never protect Tony’s killer, they just didn’t knew.

“He didn’t tell you.” Everyone was looking at him like he was the crazy one. Staring at him. But he turned all his attention on Steve Rogers.

“You didn’t tell them what happened. They don’t know what you did. You…..you douche, coward, selfish pig.”

The room was stunned for a moment. Like no one could believe that there was a person who didn’t like Captain Douche. And the new guy came forward, hands raised, trying to look very non-threatening and started talking.

“Hey, hey kid, come on. That’s captain America. He is the good guy.”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a 5 year old child and he is not the good guy. Also all of you are morons. Did none of you ask him what happened in Siberia? That how come for the past month there is no sighting of Tony Stark? When all of you know that the last person to meet him was Steve Rogers.”

“Steve will never attack” ,“Steve is not the guy who” “Are you mad?”

All of them were talking at the same time, when suddenly Steve Rogers opened his mouth,

“What do you mean by he is dead?”

There was a pin drop silence and then it look like everyone had heard it first time that Tony was dead. Like he wasn’t saying that from the moment he entered this room full of morons.

“Like you didn’t know. It’s like….. you are such a good actor. Like you have no idea that you left him there bleeding, half- dead.” His anger was returning, for some time there he had forgotten that he was standing with Tony’s killer here.

“Steve what is he saying? What does he mean by you left him there?” That was Sam.

“Oh, what I mean is Tony showed up in Siberia. Helped Steve to find the other winter soldiers and in return your bloody hero killed him.”

“Are you insane?” Wanda screamed. A vase in corner glowed red and exploded.

“No…No.. I just. I didn’t kill him. I was just trying to save Bucky. He was going to kill Bucky. I was just trying to save Bucky.”

All of the other people in room went silent. 

“Steve, what did you do?” Falcon sounded like he was tired of this conversation or may be tired of Steve.

“What did he do? Sam, you know Stark, he must be there to kill Bucky and to arrest Steve.” The witch snarled, Harley was slightly frightened by the red energy surrounding her. Harley was sure that she would damage some drones by her energy. He swiftly glanced around, trying to check all of his drones. He could only spot 4 but they looked fine, like they were still broadcasting. He hoped that that was the case.

“Yes, Sam you know Steve. Do you think he will ever attack without provocation? Do you think that Stark is dead and no one even got a newspaper article about it? The kid is just confused that’s it. ” That was Hawkeye.

“Don’t call me kid.” Harley Growled suddenly his focus was back.

“Uhmm… Cap..Steve, please tell me Tony threw the first punch.” That was the new guy again.

Harley turned to Steve, expectantly, if it was really an accident Steve will say something. Off course he will. He is Captain America, he will do the right thing in the end. He must…even if Harley personally thought the guy was nothing special, he was still a good guy. He will tell the truth and suddenly he nodded.

“I knew it, look kid Tony threw the first punch. Cap will never..”

Harley’s mind didn’t register who was the speaker or what else he said. He just couldn’t believe that anyone would ever do something like that. Like Tony can be counted as the one starting the fight. He looked around to the people who were rejoicing, these were supposed to be adults. They should know better than to ask a single question. Apparently they didn’t but he did.

“So, you are saying that it was Tony who started the fight.” He asked. His voice suddenly didn’t sound like a child and rest of the room too noticed that.

“Yes. He wanted to kill Bucky. I couldn’t .. you are still a kid…. but Bucky is innocent he didn’t do anything. And Tony just didn’t give me any chance to explain.” Steve said, his eyes full of sorrow and sadness like he really thought that.

“Yes and you don’t know how Stark is, he created a murdering robot. He just didn’t have impulse control and ..” That was the witch again.

“For god’s sake don’t start with that again. Yes he created an AI which wanted to destroy the world, not his brightest moment but he also created vision, the …cyborg? Ya I’m going to go with cyborg…. who destroyed it. He was also the one who rebuilt Siberia, who is trying to make laws so something like this will never happen again.”

“Look kid, it is not that easy, he killed many people..” Hawkeye started again.

“Yes, and you didn’t. Like dumping a tunnel on innocents and killing policemen was not the same at all.”

Before Harley could finish, the witch had started,

“No it wasn’t, we were just trying to save people. We didn’t want to kill it was just an…”

“Yes. Like Tony wanted to design a killer robot. He was just trying to make a shield for earth. Which believe it or not, whole scientific community thinks as a good idea. Yes his plan went hay wire, but don’t forget, don’t you ever forget that it wasn’t him killing people. It was an AI which he made by using an alien technology. It was his first try at an experiment that failed but in second try he created the vision. A guy who can wield Thor’s hammer, if rumours are correct. He was trying to create Vision, even in the first try. And he failed OK… I  KNOW HE FAILED. But he was trying to do something good. What were you trying huh? You just killed all those people cause you wanted to save one person.”

Harley was panting by the end of his speech. There was a pin drop silence in the room. He was sure that he could even see guilt on people’s faces. Then the witch started again,

“Yes but in Siberia…Tony was”

“Don’t you even.. Are all of you really this naïve, he said Tony threw the first punch and you believe him? Ask him why Tony showed up there? Ask him if he was there to help or not.”

Harley could fell tears running on his face, which was stupid, he was angry so angry why was he crying then? God he so wanted someone to help him our here.

“The kid is right, Stark went to help. At least he said, he wanted to help. That was why I gave him your location. I just always assumed that he…did he came to help Steve?” If Harley could, he would have hugged Sam, the guy was very rational, slightly dumb for assuming but still rational.

Steve Rogger on the other hand just nodded again.

“Are you Fu… sorry kid. Are you kidding me Steve? You just said that he threw the first punch, now you are saying he came to help. Just decide ok. We have left our families to help you. Do not make us regret that.” That was Hawkeye. Huh who knew?

“I ..look guys it is not my story to tell ok. It is Tony’s story. I should not… Just trust me ok.” Steve said with the most I’m a martyr and saint, you should feel guilty for even questioning me voice. It would have even worked but the new guy finally spoke up.

“Are you even listening to the kid? He just said that Stark is dead. Are you seeing what I see, that kid thinks that we are the bad guys; that we are going to harm him. Something is wrong with us Ca..Steve if a kid is frightened of us, something is really wrong with us.”

He stopped for a breath and Harley was going to jump in but he started again.

“Look I’m new and I have no idea, how you guys, ‘avengers’ operate. But this is not how things are supposed to be. Like I was star struck when you asked for my help, but now I see faults in your plan. Like why not just tell Tony that Bucky didn’t bomb the UN. I don’t even like the guy but even I agree that he seems an Ok guy. He would have helped, god he actually helped. Even after I dropped a plane on him, he helped. So why didn’t you ask him first? What actually happened? Did you kill Tony?”

Huh, looked like they were finally coming back to their senses. Harley thought, waiting to hear how Captain America, the man with a plan will answer that.

 

 

All of them waited for the next few second. Unknown to them half of the world waited with them. A 65 years old army veteran, who thought that this new generation, including that Stark fellow knew nothing about sacrifice was waiting for the captain’s answer. Many of his friends, who had grown up knowing that Captain America was the true hero, were waiting. A new father was watching from the hospital room, with his sleeping son in his lap making sure no to disturb his wife. He had the TV on mute and admiration in his eyes. He was proud of his hero, still strong and steady even in face of such a big controversy. Waiting for the obvious answer, he was hoping that his son will turn into someone like the Captain.

As Harley had thought, more than 60% people watching the show were on Captain’s side. Rest were again divided in many small groups. People who had lost something or someone because of avengers, they were watching, because they wanted to see the avengers crumble. Then there were people who knew that the avengers were necessary but hated Tony Stark. The spoiled brat who had created Ultron. They were actually hoping that Tony Stark was dead, after all, that would be better for earth.

Then there were the odd ones. A kid in England, who was deemed a genius and loved Mr. Stark’s lectures, waited to hear the truth. A young police cadet, openly supporting Iron man’s stand and mourning the death of his fellow brothers in Germany waited. A 15 year old kid who had made it to Stanford was waiting, praying that his hero was alive. An entire class of MIT had stopped their lecture and had hooked a laptop to the class projector, all of them were waiting. Their professor, a 65 year old man who always thought that Dr. Abraham Erskine was the hero of the Cap. America story was also waiting.

Somewhere Nick Fury too was watching, hoping that Tony was in fact alive. At the same time trying to make his tech guys work faster, to find that kid. They were telling him that he was impossible to track. He had tried all of his contacts and all of their tech guys but he was getting the same answer, from pentagon, from Russia, from India. The twist was no one was sure that if that was the case or not. At least Nick was not. He could see the anger in the tech staffs eyes, the hurt, the way they were acting as a united body more so than ever. And this was what scared Nick Fury, not the fact that Iron man may have been killed by hands of captain America. No, he knew Tony Stark and it would take way more to kill him. What disturbed him was, this was turning into something more. That he had never noticed it before but in hindsight it was clear.

His agents had idolized Captain America, hanging on his every word, following his every order. Whereas the tech guys swoon in front of Tony Stark. Nick had seen them trying to get his autographs, trying to make him listen to their projects. Had seen them gushing about Stark tech. This were the two halves that made the world, the power holders, fighters, sharp shooters, people who were in actual action, the agents. They got the credit due to them. Their part always seen by the world.

But then there was the second part. People who made guns, who tracked criminals, who made poisons and what not. Always behind the scene most of the time under-appreciated. These were some of the brightest minds in the world, people who made this world. These were the creators, the tinkerers. These were the people who never found their idols, that was until Tony Stark showed up. A genius who had made being intelligent a cool thing, many of them had idolised him way before he became Iron man and then they had idolised him more for being Iron man.

He was sure that they were focused more about knowing the truth; than stopping the feed. These were intellectuals, the backbone of the 21st century, most of their heroes had died a long time ago. And now they were waiting to know the truth about what happened to one of the last ones. Any harm to Tony Stark needed justice more than ever, because if the justice was not delivered….there were many geniuses out there. They were the kids who were bullied, who were laughing stock for their minds, who never belonged to reality. It was about their hero now. It was again the world vs them. Just this time, it was they who had power, they could track team Cap could make new serums or new suits. They will demand justice in any way possible.

With that in mind he too waited. Just forgetting to check on something green.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I always idolized Tony. I have an IQ of 150, so always thought that if he was real...this is how the world always reacts. You know intelligence is always appreciated after its time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Harley and Tony's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its messy and small but if I shouldn't have post it, I was just,....well going to orphan the story. And I really dont want to do that. So I thought some reviews will make me feel better. Yes I'm really bad.. but well at least I'm saying truth. Please read.

_“Look I’m new and I have no idea, how you guys, ‘avengers’ operate. But this is not how things are supposed to be. Like I was star struck when you asked for my help, but now I see faults in your plan. Why not just tell Tony that Bucky didn’t bomb the UN. I don’t even like the guy but even I agree that he seems an Ok guy. He would have helped, god he actually helped. Even after I dropped a plane on him, he helped. So why didn’t you ask him first? What actually happened? Did you kill Tony?”_

_Huh, looked like they were finally coming back to their senses. Harley thought, waiting to hear how Captain America, the man with a plan will answer that._

 

“No. I didn’t. He is my friend, yes he is wrong about the accords and all. But at the end he is my friend and I will never ..How can you even think, that I killed him?”

Harley was again shocked by the guilty look on everyone’s face. This was not even an answer and they were behaving like..

“That is not a fuc…..full answer..” The new guy shouted again. Harley was starting, to really like the guy.

“Tell us what happened in exact order…..in words. What happened which was so big, that I have to leave my family and run away. What was so bad that a kid thinks that we are cold blooded killer?” By the look of it the guy was never going to stop and Harley didn’t have an eternity. So he jumped in.

“Tell them or I will.”

“Look kid, I don’t think Tony will…”

“Tony died, you monstrous pig. You killed him by his father’s shield. Or are you going to say that too didn’t happen? That you didn’t plummet his father’s shield in his chest, till his armour broke? Tell me?”

Harley was completely unaware of the tension in the room.

 “Cap, just..what happened there? Is any of the thing this kid said is right?” This time it was Sam asking the questions.

“Sam, Steve did tell us, he told us that Tony showed up in Siberia and attacked Bucky. They had a fight and then we came here. Are you seriously questioning him because of a kid?” Wanda’s yelled, her hands burning red.

Harley took a step back, increasing the distance between him and Wanda. Which wasn’t actually unnoticeable.

“Wanda, control yourself, you are scaring the kid. Steve.. please just tell us what happened man.” This time it was hawk-eye.

Harley could see the groups in the room, suddenly it was captain douche and crazy red vs Sam, new guy and hawk-eye. This was good. They were finally behaving how adults were supposed to behave, asking questions demanding answers, now he would just have to give them the answers.

“You know what, he is not talking, so I will tell you what happened. I hacked in that place to see what happened to Tony, so I know everything. Tony showed up in Siberia, to help this douche and his friend. They accepted his help….you monster…you actually asked his help, to save a guy who killed …No ..No Ok Tony showed up. Then they went looking in the base for other machine soldiers and they found it..them, but all of them were already killed. Turns out that the Zemo guy wanted to .. not have killing soldiers in the world. Am I right till here Douche? Like is it what happened?”

Steve just nodded. Not sure what to do next. How to tell…this was Tony’s story..

“So he actually went to help?” Sam.

“What do you mean by Zemo killed the frozen soldiers?” Clint.

“Will you let the kid talk? And you kid, just get to the point.” That was the new guy.

Harley took a deep breath, his chest was paining and his throat was burning, he remembered how Tony looked. But he was here for truth, for justice. He had to keep his cool.

“After that, the room got locked and a record started to play. It was the winter soldier, the guy who is friend of captain. I was an old video, there was a car on a road, Haward and Maria Stark were traveling by it. Their car”’

“Stop. That is Tony’s story. You have no right to…..Just he would not like.” Douche was speaking again.

“Steve, please tell me this isn’t what I think. That Tony didn’t have to see……please Steve..” Hawkeye suddenly looked like he finally understood what had happened.

“Clint….that ..yes…I tried to…but he..Tony just got angry and started attacking Bucky… he was just not thinking”

“I knew it Stark attacked first, didn’t I say that Steve will never..” Wanda started to speak, but the new guy cut her in between

“What exactly do you know Barton? Some of us are still oblivious here.”

Hawkeye looked to the new guy, he looked like someone who had just lost his everything. ‘ _That is how I felt, that is how Tony felt, you disgusting creatures’_ anger whispered in Harley’s end, but he had work to do.

“That was the day of Haward and Maria Stark’s death. Their car was stopped by the winter soldier, the one which is Steve’s friend. He caused the car accident, he stood in the road, making sure that the car will…. When the accident happened, they were alive. He went to them, and killed them with his bare hands. He killed Tony’s parent….and he walked away, like nothing had happened. That was the whole tape. After that it turned out that Cap. America knew, he knew that his best friend had killed Tony’s parents.. He knew and never told Tony. When Tony…..he was so angry…... he attacked the winter soldier after that. At least tried to, then cap. America and the soldier teamed up on him….” Before he could finish the room erupted again.

“Cap..Steve..did you really? You knew and didn’t tell him?” That was Sam, he was the only one who could actually understand what would have been Tony’s reaction.

“You…you heart less bastard…” That was Ant-man, He was thinking about his daughter, if something like this ever happened to her and she saw… all he could think was how traumatic that would be, he could not even imagine her going through it, at any age. No one ... no one should have to see that.

Unknown to Scott, Clint was thinking on the same line. He was also picturing his children going through something like that. No….that was not acceptable…

“He..Bucky was mind controlled…he didn’t know what he was doing.. he was..think about it Clint, someone was making him do that. Howard was Bucky’s friend to….He had to kill his friends…”

“Yes…but Tony ..You should have told him Steve” Sam muttered, still trying to digest that his hero could have been so heartless.

“He tried to kill Bucky, He…would have succeeded if I was not present…”

The room was silent again, Harley just could believe these people..

“can I complete? Or would you guys would like to act or in this case talk based on half information again?”

“What else do you have? Haven’t you talked to much already?” Wanda growled

“Oh god… Oh god, Stark attacked Bucky and Steve.. You said he killed Stark.. that’s when he did that didn’t he?” Scott finally understood.

“No…No I did not. Yes we had a fight and tony was really in bad shape….but I didn’t kill him.. he is my friend..”

“Was…..he was your friend, you douchebag. What do you mean by you didn’t kill him? You attacked him, just after he saw his parents getting murdered… by a guy who he was trying to save”

“Shut the hell up. HE WAS GOING TO KILL BUCKY. I had no other option” Steve snarled getting in front of Harley, body somehow towering over the suite.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Steve was thrown to other side of room, smoke was seen coming out of Harley’s hands. Everyone else to stunned to do anything

“Off course my bad, when a guy who just saw his parent get killed, attacks the killer; you are supposed to attack him. Even when you didn’t give him time to think. Even when it was two against one. Even when he was on the floor beaten, and clearly not able to attack anyone.”

With each step, Harley took a step towards Captain, he was noe standing over Steve, who was still on the ground.

“Even when you broke his face plate and then smashed his arc reactor, the thing which powered the suite, you killed him”

“No I did not. I just smashed his arc reactor and we left, he just needed to cool down.”

For a moment Harley was not sure, how could anyone be this stupid?

“You bastard, you….left him there with his suite broken? Wasn’t it freezing? How the hell was he going to survive? He was in a metal suite, which didn’t have power, he.. how was he supposed to get out? Please tell me you called someone to pick him up Steve....Please tell me you didn’t actually killed Tony” Clint nearly sobbed at end, this was not how it was supposed to be.

Harley was unaffected by anything, he couldn’t see the way Sam’s hand was trembling or the way Scott’s was looking at Steve. But most of all he did not see the red glow surrounding Wanda’s hand. He was more focused on completing what he had started.

“You left him there, with the shield made by his father, with the shield which you used to kill him. w

Harley was going to continue with how the whole world now knew what Captain America really was and then fly away. However before he could do any of that, he was thrown on a wall. The red energy surrounding him was nearly enough to crush his suit.

He could hear some worlds but the world was slowly going black.

_Wanda….kid……stop….dont…….killer…._

_Initiating blind the bullies  protocall… wait why did it sound like it was coming from his suit?_

Before he could understand what was happening he was thrown on ground. Everything was still hazy, but he could see Scot and Wanda who was in some kind of weird wrestling pose..but more importantly he could see the bright blue screen his suit was projecting in the air in front of him. A screen which had Tony on it.

“Hello, bullies, thieves or terrorists. I’m Tony Stark or well Iron man for you. The kid were just trying to hurt is…well we have a connection” There was a wink after that, which Harley would have bet his life, for him.

“So in short, you kill the kid, I kill you. You hurt the kid, I hunt you down and hurt you more, so why don’t you just let him go? And P.S. this phone call or well video call will shortly be joined to my house, where me or if I’m dead someone else will answer. So why don’t you”

Harley didn’t hear what was being said after that. For a moment he had thought that Tony was alive but this was a recorded message. Which now will be answered by some unknown person. Harley wanted to cry again, he was sure that he had crossed denial and was in anger stage. But now more than ever all he wanted was to see Tony, real Tony on that screen. He was even ready to pray for that, when a miracle happened.

Everyone else was staring at the screen, which had shocked Wanda enough to drop the kid. Scott was still trying to stop her from killing a kid. Sam was still dazed at what his hero/his friend had done. Clint was helping Scott in restraining Wanda and dealing with the guilt that he had saved a lunatic, a child killing lunatic. Steve was…well he had got up and was going to tell them to stop and behave like adults, when the screen turned black for second and then showed a lab.

Well not exactly a lab more like, a lab table, on which a very tired looking scientist was sleeping, in front of him were many important looking papers and beside him was sitting a red head who was glaring daggers at the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its messy and small but if I wouldnt have post it, I was just,....well going to orphan the story. And I really dont want to do that. So I thought some reviews will make me feel better. Yes I'm really bad.. but well at least I'm saying truth. Please tell me if you liked it. Please dont tell me if you didnt. I promise, on next chapter tell me everything I did wrong, but not for this one please.


End file.
